Roll the Dice
by hathr
Summary: Spins the cylinder, places the muzzle against his head, and pulls the trigger. [HankxConnor]


Disclaimer : Detroit: Become Human and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Quantic Dream. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Roll the Dice

* * *

Lewat tengah malam, pukul 12:35 tepatnya. Di dalam ruangan minim pencahayaan, Connor duduk di tepi kasur menatap kakinya yang ditutupi selimut.

LED berkedip kuning, hanya sesekali saat programnya mengulang kejadian yang dialami siang tadi. Membuatnya tetap terjaga, hingga masuk dalam mode standby sangat sulit dirasa.

Tidak seperti Hank yang tertidur pulas persis di sebelahnya. Menghadap tembok, memunggunginya, setengah wajah menghilang tertutup bantal, dan kakinya yang tidak lagi mendapatkan perlindungan selimut.

Connor masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan rasa aneh yang berasal bukan dari programnya. Ada beberapa hal yang kini tidak lagi sama, juga rasa aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ia merasa, menjadi deviant terkadang tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Lieutenant," panggilan pelan dari mulutnya terdengar ragu. Bimbang antara tidak ingin mengganggu, juga membutuhkan bantuan.

Menit berikutnya, mulut terbuka lagi hendak mengeluarkan suara. Namun ditahan mendengar volume dengkuran Hank yang mengeras.

Connor diam. 5 menit, 10 menit, 20 menit. Hanya diam selayaknya prototipe sintetik penghuni CyberLife dahulu.

30 menit, mulai menggerakkan kakinya.

40 menit, mulai menggoyangkan jemarinya.

50 menit, mulai memerhatikan seluruh isi ruangan.

1 jam, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hank, memanggil pria 53 tahun itu tanpa ada rasa ragu.

"Lieutenant Anderson!"

Hank tidak tuli. Tubuhnya terlonjak karena terkejut, jantungnya seakan ingin copot saat menoleh, dan mendapati wajah Connor hanya berjarak 2 senti darinya.

"Connor yang benar saja," protes kecil dari bibir Hank terdengar.

Connor memerhatikan setiap detik yang terjadi setelahnya. Tubuh Hank kembali rileks, Hank menarik selimut, Hank mengatur ulang posisi bantalnya, hingga saat Hank menatapnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hm? Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Connor mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin membangunkanku jika itu tidak penting, sekarang katakan apa yang membuatmu tetap terjaga malam ini," ujar Hank.

Connor tidak tahu mengapa ikut merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, menarik selimut, hingga memposisikan kepalanya sejajar dengan Hank, tetapi saat iris biru menatap lurus ke arahnya, ia tahu tidak lagi membutuhkan alasan.

"Hank," panggilnya kali ini tanpa membawa pangkat. "Kasus siang tadi ..., pria yang membunuh dirinya sendiri de—"

"Kasus Russian Roulette?" sela Hank, "Connor aku tahu kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu, tetapi ini larut malam dan kita membutuhkan istirahat, tunggulah beberapa jam lagi, dan kau akan kembali ke sa—."

"Bukan, Hank," kali ini Connor yang menyela, "bukan itu," tegasnya lagi.

Hank diam memang sengaja, memberikan kesempatan Android di hadapannya untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

"Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku terganggu dan merasa tidak nyaman," ujar Connor, matanya bergerak resah. "Maksudku ..., setelah menjadi deviant ada beberapa hal yang ..., yang membuatku tidak seperti biasanya, Hank dan itu membuatku ..., membuatku."

"Connor. Tenanglah, dan bicara lebih jelas."

"Aku tidak suka dengan kasus ini Hank!" jelasnya, bangkit untuk duduk. "Russian Roulette, aku tidak menyukainya! Berada di tempat itu membuatku tidak tenang, ada rasa aneh dalam sistemku dan membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan programku dengan benar sebagaimana mestinya, karena, karena ..., kau selalu melakukan hal itu dahulu setiap kali kau merasa tidak lagi ..., ingin hidup."

"Connor," panggil Hank lembut, "hey, Connor lihat aku."

Pemilik nama yang dipanggil, menolehkan wajahnya.

"Mutasi terjadi pada software, dan menyebabkan merasakan simulasi emosi manusia. Tidak benar-benar merasakan emosi? Instruksi yang tidak rasional? Aku masih ingat beberapa hal yang kau katakan," ujar Hank, "aku mungkin tidak secerdas Kamski, tetapi apa itu benar Connor? Lihat dirimu sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, benar-benar hanya simulasi emosi manusia?"

Connor tidak menjawab, hanya memalingkan kedua matanya.

"Kau tahu pemicu utama pria itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya berjudi dengan menarik pelatuk? Itu karena emosi yang ada pada dirinya sebagai seorang ma—"

"Aku takut ..., Hank," potong Connor pelan, "aku takut kau akan melakukannya lagi, dan aku tidak ada disampingmu untuk menghentikannya."

Hank menatap sendu, sebelum menepuk bahu Connor lalu membawanya ke dalam peluk.

"Emosi manusia lebih menakutkan jika dibandingkan dengan Russian Roulette, Connor" jelas Hank, "tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau belum terbiasa, tetapi jangan biarkan emosi menguasai dan mengontrol tubuhmu sepenuhnya."

Connor bergumam, membalas pelukan yang diberikan perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu menemanimu, hingga kau terbiasa," ujar Hank menepuk lembut punggung Connor.

.

 _End_


End file.
